Not so differet
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Oneshot. Astridr is a girl on Asgard that has a connection that she can't explain with Prince Loki. She accepts him for him and the same goes with him. When Astridr comes to age of having her hand in marriage offered to someone, who will get her hand? Will Loki have the same connection with Astridr as she does woth him? LokixOC


**This all takes place before the movie Thor happens.**

Astridr sat in the library in her family castle. She at the age of 16 tried to find a reason to why she had felt like an outside in Asgard for most of her life. Her parents were very high in status in Asgard. Her father, Asmundr was the commander of Odin's army and a very trusted solider to Odin as well. His name meant divine protection. Her mother, Dagmar was Frigga's head maid. Her mother's name meant day-maid. Astridr's name meant divine beauty and it fit her very well. Astridr also noticed that she did not have any similarities in looks to her parents. She herself had light blue eyes with long light brown or some called it dirty blond hair, that came below her shoulders. Astridr was petite and had some curves. Her parents were the opposite in looks to her. Her father was a very tall and lean man with large muscles. He also had sun bright blond hair that came down to his mid back and had hazel grey eyes. Her mother was a slender, petite, and had well defined curves. She had golden honey blond hair that came just above her but with hunter green eyes. Astridr was nothing like them at all. Astridr's father slowly walked into the room.

"My daughter, you should be out practicing fighting with Thor, Sif, and the others. You may not be as interested in it as them, but you have the skills and the smarts to make you a great fighter." Asmundr explained

"If that is what you wish father. I have been working on my spells and magic as well. I will go join the others, father." Astridr replied

She returned the book to the dark wooden bookshelf and walked over to her father. He wore grey and golden armor with dark blue pants. He gently kissed the top of her head before she walked past him with her green dress flowing along behind her. Astridr retrieved her armor and teal cape before heading towards the battle grounds. Her armor was a light grey the same shade as her head band that rested on her forehead and had black designs on it. As she approached the battle ground, she could see Sif and Thor battling one another. She silently stepped off to the side and watched as the battle went on. Astridr stood next to Fandral, who tried to whoo her with his charm. Hogun and Volstagg were battling each other as well. Astridr glazed around the area in any signs of Loki would be around, but to her disappointment he was not. Astridr did not feel like an outsider with him by her side. She felt a connection with him and could not explain it. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Thor's voice.

"Maiden Astridr, I am so glad you could make it. Now we can battle against one another and then you can go against Sif afterwards." Thor said in a cheerful tone

"As you wish, Prince Thor." Astridr replied

She could beat all the Warrior Three, Thor, and Sif. She could never beat Loki at all and that gave her enjoyment to have a challenge for once. Astridr pulled out her weapon of choice, her daggers. She began to battle with Thor and dodge every one of his attacks. She was quick and her feet and could always see what move most people were going to make. Astridr knocked Thor's feet from under him and held a dagger to his throat.

"Look like I win again, Prince Thor." Astridr said with amusement in her voice.

"One day I will overcome you, Maiden Astridr." Thor replied

"You will have a long wait for that day, Prince Thor." Astridr answered

She then continued to do her battle with Sif. Sif knocked Astridr down and Astridr got up quickly. Astridr blocked every swing from Sif's sword with her daggers. She got a few good punches on Sif as well. Astridr spun around and met Sif's neck with a dagger and smirked. She had won again. The rest of the group congraudrate her and she started to walk off. Astridr was off to take her armor off and go find Loki. She just needed to be around him sometimes. Astridr could deceive all the others about how she felt like she belonged and nothing bothered her. Loki could see what past that and could guess what was on her mind. She got the goddess of deception from him and stayed with it. Astridr handed one of the maids of her household her armor to be put away. Another maid handed her a note.

"It is from Prince Loki, My lady." The maid said as she went to finish her duties.

Astridr carefully unfolded the piece of paper. Her father was off by Odin's side and her mother was by Frigga's side doing her duties. She was all alone for the time being and could do as she please. She began to read over the note.

_Dear Astridr,_

_Please meet me at our special place by the waterfall tonight. I heard of your father speak some things among the lines of your hand in marriage to my father. I figured that he has not discussed this with you let himself. You will be alone for dinner tonight and I will bring a basket of food to eat. Meet me before the sun sets and do not keep my waiting goddess of deception. For I seek your company and your beauty. Just because you did not see me while you were battle training does not mean I was not there watching you. You did a glorious job at your battles with your skills and hope you show me how well your magic is. Wear something else to surprise me. Until we meet, you are on my mind._

_Yours Truly, _

_Loki_

Astridr smiled at reading the last words and went to go read for a bit before getting ready. Asmudr and Dagmar talked and explained it to her. After all, they were her parents. However, she did not know who they had picked out for her. Astridr sped an hour reading before going to her chambers and getting dressed into something else. She had picked a black dress with golden swirls on it and a golden belt tied around her waist. A maid helped her put the dress on and switched her grey sliver headband for a gold one. Then, she hurried off into the woods to the place her and Loki discovered together when they were younger. It was a small meadow with wild flower and a small water fall with a creek. They had been trying to get away from the others and stumbled upon it. From then on it became their special place for them to meet. Astridr slowly walked into the opening and smiled. She was the first one there and decided to sit on a large rock to wait. The wind blew through her hair and she giggled. It was nice to enjoy herself. A noise from the brush made Astridr lift u her head and pull out her daggers. Loki walked into the opening with a basket in his hand. Astridr smiled.

"You are finally here!" Astridr said as she ran up to hug him. Loki wrapped his arm around her as she hugged him. "I am sorry I am a little late. My father wanted to discuss something with me." Loki replied as he let Astridr go and walked over the large stones. Astridr followed behind him and helped get things and put of the basket and set them on the smallest of the largest stones in the middle. They both sat down and Loki poured some wine for them. Astridr took a biscuit and put some honey on it. Loki gave her a piece of wild pig on her plate as well. He wanted her to eat more due to the fact she hardly ate anything at all. He also gave her some barriers to eat too. "I see you are trying to get me to eat more. I will eat for you. Only you, Loki. For I want men to stop looking at me with lust filled eyes." Astridr said as she looked at him. "You should have told me about that and I would have taken care of it. That is no reason to not eat." Loki replied as he took a bite of his biscuit. "But do you think I am beautiful and have beauty?" Astridr asked as she looked down at the ground. "Goddess of Deception, look at me." Loki said as he looked at her. Astridr did as he asked. "I see you beauty in a different way than your looks. I was late because my father asked me what I thought of you. I told him the truth. He told me that your father had talked about having your hand in marriage to Thor. My father thought that I would be a better match. Your father is going to talk to you about it tonight. Tomorrow you will come to the castle to talk it all over. I know your true feelings for me, Astridr and how you have been deceiving Thor to think that you have feelings for him like he does for you. You look breath taking to night. " Loki explained as he took hold of Astridr's hand. She sighed and nodded her head and they finished eating. They then sat and watched the sun set. Astridr rest her head on Loki's shoulder.

"You know, Loki. I have never told anyone this. I never felt a connection as I do with you. Most of the time I feel like I am an outsider. With you I can be myself and not have to fool anyone. You understand me the most and I can tell you anything that I can't tell others. I can make you smile and get along with you. You can see the real me." Astridr explained

Loki smiled and watched the sunset. He then walked Astridr home and bid her a good night. Astidr walked to her chambers and went to go take a bath. She soaked in the bath and then dressed in a light white dress to sleep in. she laid down and fell into a deep slumber. A couple of hours later, Astridr was nudge by her mother.

"Come, my daughter. Your father and I have some news to tell you." Dagmar said

Astridr got up and followed her mother into the dining hall. Her mother went over to stand by her father who was sitting at the head of the table. Dagmar was wearing a dark red dress with straps and had a sliver bracelet on her right wrist. Astridr stood where she was and waited for them to being.

"I went to talk with Odin today. As you know, Astridr. You are to age in being married. I talked to Odin about giving your hand in marriage to one of his sons. First, I suggested Thor. Due to him having a liking to you and you with him. Odin suggested Loki and after a while of talking I agreed with him. In the morning we will go as a family and announce your engagement to Loki." Asumdr explained

"I agree with your father. I have seen you around the palace with Loki and you tend to seem more cheerful and happy more than when you are with Thor. Loki seems to make you whole and happy. I want you to be happy and I know you will be with Loki." Dagmar continued

"I will do as you wish, my parents. I will need to get some sleep for the big day." Astridr replied

Her parents let her go back to her chambers to sleep. Astridr smiled and fell asleep again. A maid came and woke her up in the morning and helped her with her bath Astridr than was dressed in a dark gold dress with sliver dots on the very edge on the bottom of the dress. She wore her sliver hand band and a sliver tie on belt. Her father came to get her in his usual attire as the same with her mother. The family walked to the palace with Astridr on her father's left side and her mother on his right. She walked with grace and held her head up high. Astridr had been to the place many times before, but was uneasy going this time. She had spent many days and hours with Loki there while her mother worked or just come to spend time with Loki. They walked up the steps and right into the throne room. Odin was sitting at his throne with Thor at his right and Loki at his left. Odin had snow white hair, a white bread, and an eye patch over his left eye. Odin wore gold and grey armor. Thor wore his red cape with his grey armor and dark blue pants. Loki was wearing his black and gold armor along with his green cape. The family bowed to the king and princes of Asgard. Odin told them to stand and looked at Astridr.

"I assume that your parets have told you why you are here, child." Odin said

"Yes, your majesty." Astridr replied

"Your father and I have discussed who your husband is going to be. For you are at the age to be offered for marriage. You father and I discussed to which one of my sons would be a better choice in a partner for you. We have both agreed that it would be best for you to be with Loki. I have talked to both of my boys due to them not knowing which I picked. Loki answered all my questions about you and was very truthful at why he would want you. Step forward, child." Odin explained

Astridr did as she was told and went up to Odin. Odin told Loki to come stand next to Astridr and he did. Thor looked a little upset, but Astridr only cared about Loki and her. Odin told Loki to hold Astridr's hand and he did. Astridr felt and spark in her body as Loki's grip tighten.

"For all to know and see that these two are going to be bond in marriage to become husband and wife. He shall be hers and she shall be his. No one may stake hi claim on her. She is alrady spoken for and claimed to someone who accepts her. Who loves her for who he is. Let everyone know that these two are one. From here on I proud to announce that these two are engaged to be married." Odin announced

Astridr's parents smiled up at her and they all headed to the dining hall to eat breakfast together. Astridr sat next to Loki and his right side and ate a good amount due to Loki not letting her g with they did not. Astridr then went for a walk with her mother to talk with her after breakfast. It was one of those rare daughter and mother moments. They walked through the royal gardens.

"Now that you are engaged to Loki, You may move in to the palace and live with him and share his chamber with him. That is up to you and him. I want you to know that you will always be my little girl and I love you. Whenever you need help or support I will be there for you. Your father and I could not be more proud and happy for you." Dagmar said

"Thank you, mother. It means a lot to me." Astridr replied as she hugged her mother. They walked and talked for a little bit longer before her mother had to leave to get the feast ready. Astridr started to walk back up to the palace and saw Loki walking towards her with a smile on his face. Loki took her hands into his and looked into her light blue eyes with his.

"Loki, we need to discuss some things and I have a question to ask you." Astridr said

"As you wish, my finance." Loki said as he kissed Astridr's hand. They started to walk back into the arden holding each other's hand. Loki seemed more happy than usual.

"Why did you pick me Loki? You could have anyone you wanted." Astridr said

"You overlook that didn't you. Remember last night when you told me how you felt when you are around me. I feel like the same connection with you and you truly understand me like no one else. I love you for who you are and can enjoy myself with you. I know that you feel the same way for me. So when my father asked me if I would take you as my wife and why. I told him everything I know about you and why I love you. I guess that I proven myself more than Thor. You are my soul mate and nothing is going to can. The most important thing is we are not so different." Loki explained

Astridr smiled and turned to face Loki. "I love you, Loki." Astridr said as she reached for his face and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Loki smiled into the kiss and pulled Astridr closer to him. They ended the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other's. The couple could not be more happy because they were not so different


End file.
